A Christmas Wish
by Queen Akadeanna Hawk
Summary: It Is The Night Of Akadeanna And Flowerdancer's First Christmas And She Made One Christmas Wish To Find Skyfire Wherever He Was. This Is Her Making That Wish And It Coming True.
1. Chapter 1: Wish Come True

**Summary:** It Is The Night Of Akadeanna And Flowerdancer's First Christmas And She Made One Christmas Wish To Find Skyfire Wherever He Was. This Is Her Making That Wish And It Coming True.

**Disclaimer:** I Don't Own Transfomers, I Own Flowerdancer Prime, Stardancer Prime, Stargazer Prime, The Nicknames Little Flower And SF, I Own Akadeanna Hawk, And I Don't Own Anything To Do With Power Rangers Time Force Or GI Joe.

It was the night before Christmas and Flowerdancer sighs staring at the large Christmas tree she had setup in her room on the Ark, this was the first Christmas she ever had as it had been developed while she was still in cryogenic sleep.

She looks at the picture hanging on the wall near her Christmas tree, it was taken 3 years before she became a half-breed the day they had thought they lost Skyfire, she learned 3 days after she woke up that Skyfire was alive somewhere, but no one knew where.

Flowerdancer walks over to her special couch and she sat down and pulled out the one ornament she hadn't placed on the tree yet and she then laid down and she says, "The one Christmas Wish I want for my first Christmas is to find Skyfire; I don't care if anyone gets me gifts; he's the one thing I want so bad."

After she said that the large Seeker closes her crimson red optics, holding the ornament close, having a feeling that when she woke up on Christmas Day her Christmas Wish wouldn't have come true, but she didn't know how wrong she was.

_1 hour later/Dimension Of Darkness_

An hour after she fell into recharge she heard a surprising voice, Hook's voice. He says, "I don't know my lord, she just appeared here, she's a Gold Striped Prime though so she's good." Flowerdancer's form tensed at the next voice that graced her audio's it was Megatron and he says, "At least she's a good one, but who is she? She looks like my mate."

Hook shakes his helm and says, "I've never seen her before." Flowerdancer finally sits up and rubs her crimson red optics before letting out a large yawn opening her crimson red optics and blinks at the two Mech's near her, but it confused her as she was now in the Ark's rec room.

Hook moves closer and he squats down near the female Seeker and he says, "Hi there." Flowerdancer yawns again and says, "Hello Hook." The Constructicon was confused that the female Seeker knew his name, he asks, "What's your name? It's obvious you know mine."

Flowerdancer stands up carefully and stretches her bi-colored wings holding the ornament still close and she says, "My name is Flowerdancer Prime co-leader of the Ark Autobots and the Moon Wind Autobots." Hook stands when the female Seeker stands up and he blinks and he says, "I've never heard of the Ark Autobots or the Moon Wind Autobots."

Flowerdancer frowns, but her crimson red optics were locked on the large silver Mech in the room and she says, "Well we are the 2 Autobot Teams of Earth, but at least where I come from. As this is definitely the Ark, but there are Decepticons here."

Megatron says, "Yes we've always lived here on the Ark. The Autobots control the Nemesis." Flowerdancer hisses as the large silver Mech spoke to her causing him to take a half-step back, but she says, "Where I come from the Ark always has belonged to Optimus and our team, while the Nemesis has always belonged to first Starscream and then later you."

Megatron winces as the large bi-colored Seeker hissed at him, it seemed like she didn't like him. Hook asks, "Who leads the other Autobot team the one you called the Moon Wind Autobots?" Flowerdancer calmed down a bit before she spoke and she says, "Mirror twin Primes Stardancer Prime and Stargazer Prime they are older brothers of Optimus." She stops then flicks her wings before saying, "I co-lead both teams."

Hook asks, "Why do you seem not to like Megatron?" He nods at the silver Mech and Flowerdancer flicks her wings dangerously and she says, "He betrayed us 1 week before I became a half-breed I'm human and Seeker; born human and in my 18th year I became a half-breed to be able to defend my teams my family instead of being stuck with Ratchet and Sorin in the Medbay so I could be out there on the frontlines fighting alongside my brothers. He betrayed us exactly 1 week before I became a half-breed."

Megatron winces at the large Seeker's words where she came from he had betrayed them. He speaks again asking, "Where do you come from?" Flowerdancer tried to remain calm as the large tyrant spoke to her again and she says, "We call it the Safe Haven Dimension. What is this dimension?"

Megatron was startled hearing that Dimension and so was Hook, Hook says, "This is the Dimension Of Darkness, but I don't understand how you could be from the Safe Haven Dimension there is no records of that Dimension, but there are 3 Seekers and 1 human who speak of it. Where is it?"

Flowerdancer flicks her wings at his words then it hit her, _was she sent here to fulfill her one Christmas Wish her Skyfire?_ She shrugs and asks, "Well what is it that you guys here call the light half of this Dimension then?"

Megatron and Hook were startled and Megatron says, "That's the Protection Dimension. Why?" Flowerdancer shakes her helm and she says, "Oh no that's what we call the Safe Haven Dimension we are the light half of this Dimension. 3 Seekers and 1 human speak of it? Where are the Seekers? Can someone get that human here?"

Megatron says, "I'll get the female human for you." He stops then looks at Hook and says, "Hook why don't you take Flowerdancer here to meet the 3 Seekers they should be in Lightwind and Moonwind's Room." Hook nods and says, "Of course my lord." He then looks at the large bi-colored Seeker and says, "Come I'll take you to them."

Flowerdancer nods and says, "Of course Hook." Hook leads the bi-colored Seeker out of the rec room and down the hall towards where the 3 Seekers were. Hook asks, "Do you have any ideas who the 3 could be?" Flowerdancer winces and says, "I am hoping one of them is who I've been looking for, for almost 9 months now."

Hook says, "I hope so too. Do you happen to know a human female who might have the nickname or pet-name Little Flower where you come from?" Flowerdancer froze in her steps at the question and her full form started to tremble and she asks, "Why?" Hook stopped when Flowerdancer did and he says, "Well because one of the 3 has been looking for her, he thought the human female Megatron went to get was Little Flower, but the only difference was she has ruby red eyes not sky blue and Little Flower has sky blue eyes."

Flowerdancer trembles and she finally shows the ornament in her servos and she asks, "Is that large Seeker him?" Hook looks at the Seeker in the picture on the ornament and he nods and says, "Yeah that's him. Why?"

Flowerdancer trembles more and she says, "I told you that I'm a half-breed Hook," she pauses and closes her optics as Energon tears started to stream down her faceplates and she says, "I haven't been called Little Flower since I was 15 years old."

Hook was startled, she was Little Flower, after all this time Little Flower was finally found, but before he could say anything Flowerdancer's crimson red optics flew open and she pushed passed Hook and started to run as fast as her long legs could carry her, she heard the words _Merry Christmas Little Flower, Merry Christmas Little Flower, _in her spark

Hook was confused at the female Seeker's reaction, and he was startled as she started running fast and he ran to catch up with her. Flowerdancer finally skids to a halt outside a room it was where her spark was drawing her to and her digits trace over the Ancient Egyptian hieroglyphs written on the name panel, and she touches a code into the door.

Hook was startled; she went to Skyfire's room, why was she going there? And how the pit did she get a code to enter Skyfire's room. Before Hook could stop her Flowerdancer quickly entered the room when the door slid open and he followed after her.

Flowerdancer was already in front of Skyfire when Hook got into the room and Flowerdancer removes her crystal necklace and with her servos still trembling she places the necklace in his right servo and she says, "Little Flower And Skyfire Flying Together Forever." She stops then says, "Merry Christmas SF, Merry Christmas SF."

The large Mech Seeker opens his optics hearing the voice and he saw the crystal necklace in his right servo that belonged to Little Flower and then he heard _their_ phrase _Little Flower And Skyfire Flying Together Forever_. His steel blue optics move from the crystal up and was startled as he saw a red and black Seeker standing there where the voice who spoke to him came from and he asks, "Is that you Little Flower?"

Flowerdancer leans forward and hugs Skyfire and she says, "Yes it's me SF. 3 years after we thought we lost you I became a half-breed." Skyfire reaches up and places the crystal necklace back around her neck and then wraps his arms around her and started to sob.

Flowerdancer shifts so she was on the couch with Skyfire holding him close as he sobbed while she rubs his large wings. Hook finally realized that Flowerdancer's spark must've drawn her to Skyfire. Hook smiles and says, "I'm glad he got his only Christmas Wish Flowerdancer, all he wanted was to find you."

Flowerdancer looks up at Hook and she says, "Then we both got our one Christmas Wish as all I wanted was to find him. I realize now why I was sent here to grant my one Cybertronian Christmas Wish, but I doubt my human one will come true."

Hook asks, "What was your human Christmas Wish?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "To find my human mirror twin sister alive. Her name was supposed to be Veronica and she was supposed to look identical to me except for the fact she had ruby red eyes."

Hook asks, "Was that you in the ornament?" Flowerdancer nods and says, "Yes that was me, the picture was taken on my 15th birthday by Ratchet." Hook was startled and he says, "I think your human Christmas Wish is going to come true because the human Megatron was going to get when she was 15 she looked just like you did except her eyes are ruby red and her name is Veronica."

Flowerdancer trembles and she asks, "Do you know if she talks about a mirror twin sister with sky blue eyes or a fraternal twin brother?" Hook nods his helm and says, "Yes she does speak of remembering a mirror twin sister who had or has sky blue eyes and a fraternal twin brother who she swears looks like her older brother."

Flowerdancer shifts slightly as Skyfire had cried himself into recharge and retrieves a picture of her and Chakotay and she hands it to Hook and she says, "This was taken March 25th of this year when I was finally reunited with my twin brother. Does Veronica look like the female except the eyes?"

Hook accepts the picture and he looks at the two in the picture and he says, "Yeah that's exactly what she looks like except for the eye color and the man in the picture looks just like her older brother, she was told that they must've been miscarried her twin sister and twin brother."

Flowerdancer trembles and she says, "Our sister Veronica was the one miscarried me and Chakotay grew and thrived, were born and I was trained to be The First Queen Of Egypt and Chakotay grew up and joined the Maquis and he now commands the Maquis flagship."

Hook was shocked, but he asks, "Why did you not react negatively towards me? You did to Megatron, but you didn't to me. I don't mind that you didn't, but I'm just curious." Flowerdancer trails her fingers along Skyfire's helm that was laying now in her lap and she says, "The Hook I know has earned my trust, so any Hook I meet anywhere else automatically has my trust, but Megatron of any Dimension has a hard job ahead of him to gain my trust."

Hook nods and says, "That makes sense why you seemed to trust me, but not Megatron. He's not an evil Mech he's kind and caring, but a fierce warrior in battle." Flowerdancer sighs at Hook's words, but she asks, "What is the belief of you Decepticons here?"

Hook was startled she asked him that, but he shrugs and he says, "We believe that Freedom Is The Right Of All Sentient Beings. What is your Autobots belief?" Flowerdancer was glad hearing they had the same belief and she says, "We believe that way as well, it is our Decepticons who believe in Peace Through Tyranny."

Hook was glad hearing that her Autobots believed the way they did and he says, "It's our Autobots who believe in Peace Through Tyranny." Flowerdancer sighs and says, "That would figure and I'm not surprised that Skyfire turned to the Decepticons here as he's always been a good Mech. Who found him?"

Hook smiles and says, "Yeah he's a wonderful Mech, but he refuses to take our markings. Actually I was the one who found him, I was at Vos Academy I had just finished a lecture in the Medbay near The Navigant Platform when I heard that there was a Seeker on fast approach with no communications. He was what I found when the dust settled from his crash. I take it he was attending his Navigant where you come from."

Flowerdancer was shocked it was Hook who had found Skyfire when he crashed, but she was glad it was him and she says, "I'm glad you were the one who found him, it looks you've done a good job in caring for him as a medic. Yes him, and his Quaterne mates Starscream, Skywarp, and Thundercracker were attending their Navigant. I have to ask, what caused his crash?"

Hook winces and he says, "I'm glad to know we were right he was attending his Navigant wherever the Safe Haven Dimension was. His Energon levels were dangerously low, that's why he crashed. I'm glad you can tell I've done a wonderful job caring for him, I was the one who replaced his missing armor."

Flowerdancer nods and says, "When you said you were the one who found Skyfire when he crashed I figured you were probably the one who replaced the missing armor; the pieces were left behind in our home."

As she said that a beep was heard and Hook touches a button on his arm and he says, "Hook here go ahead." Megatron's voice came over the communicator and he asks, "Where are you Hook? I went to Moonwind and Lightwind's room and they said you never came there with Flowerdancer."

Hook sighs and says, "I'm sorry my lord, but something drew her to Skyfire's room; we are there now." Megatron says, "All right I'm on my way there now." Hook says, "Of course my lord." He touched off the communication device. Flowerdancer sighs still tracing her digits delicately along Skyfire's white helm, just as she had done so many times in the 11 years she had gotten to know him.

As she did a chime was heard at the door and Hook says, "Enter!" With his words Megatron stepped into the room and he was startled as he saw Skyfire's helm was laying on Flowerdancer's lap and he says, "I take it you two know each other."

Flowerdancer continues tracing her digits on Skyfire's helm and she says, "Yes we are very close Megatron," she pauses and looks from the tyrant to Skyfire and she says, "Let me just put it this way Skyfire got his one Christmas Wish."

Megatron was confused at first when she said Skyfire got his one Christmas Wish he remembered Skyfire's one wish was to find Little Flower or for her to find him, it took him a bit to remember that the large bi-colored Seeker had said that she was a half-breed and he asks, "Do you mean then that you are his Little Flower in your human form?"

Flowerdancer nods and says, "Yes I am Megatron I am Little Flower, I have always been and forever will be Little Flower to Skyfire and always and forever in my human form he will be SF to me. Now where's this human female you said speaks of the Safe Haven Dimension?"

Megatron sat the female down on the table near Flowerdancer and Skyfire and he says, "This is her." Flowerdancer looks at Hook and asks, "Do you mind taking my place for a bit so I can go to my human form?" Hook smiles and says, "I don't mind at all Flowerdancer." Flowerdancer places the ornament in her side compartment and then she carefully stands up holding Skyfire up and Hook immediately takes her place and Flowerdancer gently lays Skyfire back down.

Flowerdancer then turns to the table and wraps her arms around her cockpit glass and she focuses on her human form and 5 minutes later the large bi-colored Seeker was gone and now standing on the table was Akadeanna or rather to Skyfire there was Little Flower and she stares at the female that Megatron had brought to her.

Before Akadeanna could speak the second female tackles her to the ground and she says, "Akadeanna! Oh sissy Akadeanna it is you!" Akadeanna gasps as she's tackled to the ground, but then she gasps as she listens to the female's words and she reaches up and hugs the woman who was now on top of her and she says, "Oh thank heavens it's you Veronica! Oh heavens I can see why Skyfire thought you were me!"

Veronica chuckles and finally let her twin sister up and helps her to her feet and she laughs and says, "Oh so you heard about that. Yeah I can see why he thought I was you. But how is it that you are alive? What about our brother? I was told you two must've been miscarried!"

Akadeanna accepts her sister's help to her feet and she says, "Yeah I heard all about that from Hook. Well it makes sense as we are mirror twins that he would think you are me. No sis it wasn't us who were miscarried it was you who were miscarried; you were the one who is the implant baby. Chakotay and I grew and thrived and were born and I grew up became The First Queen Of Egypt, Chakotay grew up and joined the Maquis and now he commands the flagship."

Veronica tilts her head and she asks, "Chakotay? Is that what mom and dad decided to name our brother?" Akadeanna smiles and says, "Yes that's what they decided to name him. That's right he wasn't named until 3 days after we lost you." Veronica smiles and says, "I love his name; I have only an older brother here and his name is Chakotay and he commands our Maquis flagship."

Akadeanna retrieves a picture of her and Chakotay taken 9 months ago and she shows it to her twin sister and points at Chakotay and she asks, "Does he look like this?" Veronica looks at the picture and more so at the male in the picture and she gasps and she says, "Yes that's him!"

Akadeanna chuckles and says, "He's really our twin brother Veronica. Well I got both my first Christmas Wishes." Veronica blinks and she asks, "What were they?" Akadeanna sighs and says, "In this form my only Christmas Wish was to find you alive," she pauses and then turns her attention from her sister to the large white Seeker being held still by Hook and she says, "And my Cybertronian Christmas Wish because I'm a half-breed was to finally find Skyfire."

Veronica was shocked and then it finally hit her and she says, "You're Little Flower! That's why Skyfire thought I was you!" Akadeanna smiles and nods and she says, "Yeah I'm Little Flower. It shows on my armor in my bi-colored Seeker form, it shows on all the clothes I wear, and it shows on my body that I am Little Flower."

Veronica asks, "How is that?" Akadeanna traces the letters embroidered onto her collar and she says, "These letters embroidered onto my collar they are on all of my outfits, they are etched into my red and black armor in my Seeker form and," she pauses and turns around and lifts up the back of her shirt and she says, "And they are tattooed on my right shoulder-blade in Gold across an image of Skyfire in his jet form."

Veronica was shocked at her twin's words and more so seeing the tattoo on her sister's shoulder-blade and she asks placing her twin's top down, "What do the letters mean? I have seen that Skyfire has letters much like them etched into his armor."

Akadeanna let her twin lower her shirt and she turns around to face Veronica again and she says, "Mine means Little Flower And Skyfire Flying Together Forever," she pauses and sighs and looks at Skyfire and she says, "Skyfire's letters mean Skyfire And Little Flower Flying Together Forever."

Veronica was shocked, but she asks, "What does it mean?" Akadeanna sighs and she says, "Skyfire taught me that, he said that no matter how far apart we were whether feet, yards, miles, light-years, years, centuries, or even Dimensions that we'd always be flying together forever; as in no matter what separates us we'd always be together," she pauses and touches Skyfire's servo that was near the table and she says, "And that no matter how far apart we are, we will always find each other."

Veronica smiles and she says, "That is wonderful sis. If you want you can go back to your Seeker form, but first what are you called in your Seeker form?" Akadeanna smiles at her twin's words and she says, "I would like to go back to that form," she pauses and sighs before saying, "I am Flowerdancer Prime in that form, but I'm a Gold Striped Prime."

She then switched to her Seeker form and Veronica stares at her twin's Seeker form and she says, "You're beautiful in either form sis. I am not surprised you're a Gold Stripe Prime because you're as good as I am."

Flowerdancer smiles and says, "Thanks sis. You are as beautiful as I hoped you would've grown up to be had you not been miscarried. What do you do here?" Veronica smiles and says, "You're welcome and thanks sis. I am co-leader of the group known as Cobra. What do you do in either form?"

Flowerdancer says, "Like this I co-lead both of our Earth Autobot teams; the Ark Autobots under leadership of Optimus Prime; and the Moon Wind Autobots under leadership of the mirror twin Primes Stardancer Prime and Stargazer Prime. In my human form I co-lead GI Joe under the leadership of my great-grandson General Jared Hawk."

Veronica was startled her twin co-led 2 Autobot teams and not just that she was co-leader of the GI Joe group where they came from. Megatron says, "You will be happy to know Flowerdancer that I updated our computer records to note that the Safe Haven Dimension is the same Dimension as what we refer to as the Protection Dimension."

Veronica then says, "And I updated the human files to note that as well." Flowerdancer smiles and says, "I'm glad you both have done that. Now it will be known all over here where the Safe Haven Dimension is."

As she said that there was a chime at the door and Megatron says, "Enter!" As he said that a pair of Seekers entered the room; one was pure black with red optics and the other one was solid Gold, but he didn't have the shine that Flowerdancer herself had when she was in the heavens.

Megatron was startled as Moonwind and Lightwind entered the room and he asks, "What can I do for you two?" The black one says, "Sorry for our intrusion lord Megatron, however we read that our home finally is known the Safe Haven Dimension."

Megatron was startled that the two Seekers found out right away about the Safe Haven Dimension being what they called the Protection Dimension and he says, "Oh that's all right," he pauses and indicates the female bi-colored Seeker and he says, "She is the one who told us that what we call the Protection Dimension is what you call the Safe Haven Dimension."

Flowerdancer moves closer to the two Seekers and she says, "A pleasure to meet you both. My name is Flowerdancer Prime co-leader of the Ark Autobots and the Moon Wind Autobots of the Safe Haven Dimension." The pure black one says, "A pleasure to meet you Flowerdancer; I am Moonwind."

The Gold one then speaks and says, "And I am Lightwind; I am Bondmate of Moonwind." Flowerdancer thought back trying to remember if she knew them at one time and she gasps as the memory of the name of Lightwind crosses her processor he was older brother of Starscream and Blackwing!

Flowerdancer moves closer to Lightwind and she says, "You're son of Skywarp and Thundercracker of our dimension aren't you? Their first born son." Lightwind was startled and he says, "Yes I am. How did you know that?" Flowerdancer chuckles and says, "I'm close friends with your creators; they told me about you."

Lightwind chuckles and says, "Should've figured they would. Do I have any siblings?" Flowerdancer nods and she says, "Yes you do Lightwind you have a younger brother and another younger brother on the way," she pauses and pulls out a picture of her and Starscream and she points at the tri-colored Seeker and she says, "This is your baby brother Starscream. That's me standing with him."

Lightwind looks at the tri-colored Seeker in the picture with the female Prime and he says, "He sure is handsome. Do you mean though he's the same Starscream who is former Bondmate of Skyfire?" Flowerdancer nods and says, "Yes he is very handsome. Actually yes he is the same Starscream who is former Bondmate of Skyfire."

Lightwind chuckles and says, "That's wonderful." Flowerdancer then turns her attention to the black Seeker trying to think back again and then her crimson red optics went wide, there had only been one Moonwind born in their Dimension, but she was told he died when he was 3 hours old.

She asks, "Moonwind, are you son of Ironhide?" Moonwind was startled she asked him that, but he nods and says, "Son of Ironhide and Megatron actually of the Safe Haven Dimension. How did you know that?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "Because I remember that there was only one Moonwind ever born, but I was told he died at 3 hours old; and he was son of Ironhide and Megatron."

Moonwind sighs and says, "Carrier Ironhide brought me here to protect me incase Sire Megatron found out about me; adopted Sire Megatron and his mate raised me up here." Flowerdancer winces, but it made sense why Ironhide would protect his son. Moonwind says, "We want to go home if you will take us."

Flowerdancer looks at Megatron and asks, "Will you allow me to take Skyfire, Moonwind, and Lightwind home?" Megatron nods and says, "Of course and I've already spoken to Serpentor who is Veronica's leader and he gives you his blessings to take Veronica home."

Flowerdancer smiles and says, "I appreciate that Megatron. I promise we will tell everyone of our Dimension about this Dimension and how things are different here and our Sparklings and Seekerlets and future Sparklings and Seekerlets will grow up knowing as well."


	2. Chapter 2: Looking For Starscream

Flowerdancer spent an hour catching up on what she had missed in Skyfire's life and she learned that Veronica had been born when she and Chakotay had been born; only 3 seconds after she had been born.

Now she was exploring the Ark in the Dimension Of Darkness; she remembered a snow white Seeker who had spent 2 months under her care back between March and May and she wondered if she could find his room.

As she rounded another corner she dropped low into an attack stance her wings were flicking fiercely; if there was one Mech she hated more than Megatron it was The Fallen formerly known as Megatronus Prime and just her luck the fragger was there. Her crimson red optics flare as the Mech stumbles back at her reaction to him.

As Flowerdancer glared at the Mech her wings flicking dangerously Skyfire came out of another room and he was startled finding himself between a frightened looking Megatronus Prime and a very attack-ready Flowerdancer Prime.

Skyfire looks first at Megatronus and then at Flowerdancer and he asks, "What's wrong Flowerdancer?" Flowerdancer growled low and she says, "He's still alive here that's what's wrong! He tried to kill me when I was 6 and then tried to kill Stardancer when I was 24! Exactly 6 years after I became a half-breed."

Megatronus winces listening to what the Gold Stripe Prime said his counterpart had tried to do to her he asks in a timid voice, "Who killed him?" Flowerdancer glares at the Prime and she says, "I did to protect Stardancer and to make sure no other would be hurt or killed by The Fallen."

Megatronus winced as he realized she was the one who killed his counterpart in the Protection Dimension, but he understood why The Fallen his counterpart was trying to kill first her and then her protector. He brought out a black shard like thing and holds it towards Flowerdancer and he says, "Please touch this, I feel you know how to know the history from the Leadership Matrix, I protect it here."

Flowerdancer straightened her bi-colored form up and takes to her Prime stance and she says, "Fine; it will tell me the truth; you are correct that I can tell the history from the Leadership Matrix and I have been able to since 2 months after we thought we lost Skyfire the day when my Optimus Prime entrusted me with our Leadership Matrix."

She reaches her right servo out and touches the Leadership Matrix and to her the room disappeared and she found herself in the same market place where The Fallen had tried to attack her, but Stardancer had protected her; she saw a 6 year old Egyptian Princess trying to find guards just like it had been with her, however instead of Megatronus approaching in an attack way; Flowerdancer was startled, it was Optimus Prime who was there.

Flowerdancer watches as Megatronus protected the Egyptian Princess and then she was startled as she heard the little girl say "I am Princess Veronica Hawk." The image fades as she pulls her servo from the Leadership Matrix and she blinks once the real world appeared.

Skyfire spoke first and he asks, "Did you find what you needed to Flowerdancer?" Flowerdancer nods, but she looks at Megatronus and asks, "Does Veronica trust you?" Megatronus was startled she would ask him that, but he nods and says, "With all of her human heart; I became her protector after I saved her life in the market place; her guardian is an evil Autobot."

Flowerdancer with that relaxes and says, "Then if my sister trusts you then I will trust you." Megatronus was confused by her words and he asks, "What do you mean that if your sister trusts me, you trust me?"

Flowerdancer sighs and leans against a nearby wall and she says, "You see Megatronus I am a half-breed, I'm human and Seeker. I was born pure human, but when I was 18 I asked Primus himself for a Seeker form; I was tired of being stuck in the Medbay helping Ratchet and Sorin treat the wounded; I wanted to be a half-breed so I could be out there on the frontlines trying to protect the Mech's I've grown to consider my brothers and to help fight our Decepticons."

She stops then she sighs and says, "To most I am known as either Queen Akadeanna Hawk I was The First Queen Of Egypt or I am known as Fleet Admiral Akadeanna Hawk I co-lead the GI Joe team of the Protection Dimension, but," she pauses and looks at Skyfire and she says, "To Skyfire I have been and forever will be Little Flower."

Megatronus was startled, but he asks, "What does that have to do with Veronica being your sister? Wait are you the mirror twin sister that she was told had to have been miscarried?" Flowerdancer nods and says, "Yes I am the mirror twin sister that Veronica was told must've been miscarried, but you see me and our twin brother weren't the one's miscarried, Veronica is the one who had been miscarried and she was the implant baby."

Megatronus was startled, so it wasn't Veronica's mirror twin sister and their fraternal twin brother who were miscarried, it was Veronica who was miscarried, he asks, "Did you tell her?" Flowerdancer nods and says, "Of course I told her, as soon as I changed to my human form she pretty much tackled me to the ground of the table where we were standing, she knew it was me."


	3. Chapter 3: Christmas Day

6 hours after arriving in the Dimension Of Darkness Flowerdancer was saying goodbye to Megatron and his Decepticons as it was finally time to go home to the Safe Haven Dimension. Megatron says, "Do come back Flowerdancer you are always welcome here and you always have a family here."

Flowerdancer smiles at Megatron and says, "I promise to come back Megatron. We all will I promise." Megatron nods and says, "You be safe." He stepped back at that point and Flowerdancer nods and looks at her 3 Seekers gathered around and nuzzles against the human female perched on her right shoulder before she triggered her Dimensional warping abilities.

_Normal Dimension_

5 minutes after leaving the Dimension Of Darkness there was a louder than normal displaced bang in the Medbay of the Ark and Flowerdancer, Skyfire, Lightwind, Moonwind, and Veronica appeared in the Medbay.

Ratchet ran from his office into the main area as he heard the displaced bang and he was startled as Flowerdancer wasn't alone there were 3 other Seekers with her and he spotted a human female perched on Flowerdancer's right shoulder.

Ratchet asks, "Where did you go Flowerdancer? Whose your friends?" Flowerdancer says, "Before I answer that Ratchet, get Skywarp, Thundercracker, Starscream, and Ironhide here **NOW!**" Ratchet yelps, but he ran to get the 3 Seekers plus their weapons specialist to the Medbay.

Soon a lighter displaced bang was heard and 3 Seekers plus one ground Mech appeared. Starscream moved closer to Ratchet and says, "We were talking with Ironhide thought it would be faster if Skywarp warped the 4 of us. What's up?"

Ratchet indicates Flowerdancer who was talking with the 3 other Seekers in low Seeker cant and says, "Flowerdancer asked me to get you 4." Starscream spotted his friend chatting lightly to 3 Seekers and he walks closer and he asks, "What's up Flowerdancer?"

Flowerdancer smiles at the small Seeker and she guides him over to the large one she brought with her and she says, "He's the reason I called you Starscream." Starscream let her guide him to one of the Seekers and he was shocked there was Skyfire, except he bore the Autobot markings.

He asks, "Is that you Skyfire?" Skyfire hugs his former Bondmate and says, "Yes it's me Starscream; I've been alive all this time a rip in the dimensional barrier saved my life. I've been in the Dimension Of Darkness all this time, but they hadn't a clue where our home is."

Flowerdancer chuckles lightly and says, "They only didn't know because they call our Dimension the Protection Dimension." Starscream was startled at her words. Flowerdancer takes Lightwind's arm and takes him over to Skywarp and Thundercracker.

Lightwind was shocked when Flowerdancer guided him over to Skywarp and Thundercracker. Skywarp blinks at the Gold Seeker Flowerdancer brought over to him and Thundercracker and he asks, "Who's this Flowerdancer?" Flowerdancer smiles and says, "This is Lightwind your oldest son."

Skywarp was startled; she had brought their oldest son with her. He moves a bit closer and asks, "Is that really you Lightwind?" The golden Seeker smiles and says, "Yes it is me Carrier."


End file.
